User talk:Tinsel Fluff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mew Mew Power, The New Mews In Town! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amyrose1515 (Talk) 21:28, February 9, 2011 Eek! Ish so cute! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 22:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Realy? Yay! :D I redesigned it so it had Ichigo's colorz! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 17:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure! but give me a sec, computers acting up O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 18:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Finally got my screwy computer to work O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 18:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Grossest day of my life, I have to do a report on insects already learned that firefly's are like vampires, they suck stuff out of other bugs for food! O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 19:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It make's me wanna hurl O.o [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 19:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Same here O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 19:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm... SURE! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 19:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I saw! XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 20:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am the new girl ^-^[[User:Cuteness15|'Rose the wolf']] [[User Talk:Cuteness15|'is awsome']] 20:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *ShadowIchigo hello! how are you?ShadowIchigo 21:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i am good as well, just had some wonderful Meatballs for dinner, and i LOVE Meatballs!ShadowIchigo 22:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) sept, i just now had to brush my teeth, and that i NOT fun! :( but at least ists over with! haha! lol! :) so who is your favorite Mew Mew? for sure! she is my second! do yuo like Masha?/Mini Mew? Hmm... I have no clue :/ I'm being forced to make Mermaid Melody Fanon Recolors for my sister @~@ [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 18:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Shweet! And it's because i'm too nice to say no to her @~@ [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 18:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Epicness! And Yeah :/ but in return we get nice things back sometimes :3 Treat others the way you wanna be treated ^_^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 18:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^_^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 18:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey thirza[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']]22:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) not munch you???[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']]23:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Coming! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 17:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Is something wrong Thirz? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Kay... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Not bad ^^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! Hey it's me Sprinkle! I started thinking "Hey! I'm a girl and all I read is shonen (Boy Manga)! I need shojo (Girl Manga)!" so I started reading Tokyo Mew Mew! It's awsome! Just wanted to say hey... so, HEY! Sprinkle... dont't die.-Knuckles the Echidna 23:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I made a new catagory page called Girls with Fox Genes. If you have any characters that are part fox, feel free to put them there. [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 03:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! ^^ It's actually me and Tia! I'm makin you a prezzie :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 03:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Me: ^^ Welcome! You tired? Tia: Hai! I can't sleep! xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 03:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Me: That must suck >.< Tia: The present she's making you is awesome O.O [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 03:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That must be lovely xD Not really. It sucks to throw up xD Tia: I know how you feel. I just Baby Barfed. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 03:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Here it is!! :D Tia: Yumy :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 03:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! :3 your done up like meh! :D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 03:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Go on [[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']]19:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) your welcome[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']]19:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Thank you! :D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Crap!!!! I ha-! *Hic* I have the hiccups!!! *Hic*! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 02:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That;s so cute! X3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 11:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I loved that GIF you posted on Destiney's talk page. So Cute! How did you put in two Ichigos? [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 23:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That's so shweet X3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, i'll check it out later. See Ya! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Don't grab my tail!!!' ]][[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'*Kicks enemy*' ]]Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 00:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's my picture ^_^ Hai Thirza! :D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) How're ju? :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow! XD That's awesome! I'm good, working on a Commish with Male Mews! o!o (Male Mews are H-h-hot... XD) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) This is what he looks like XD http://shadestineygirl.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d38476l [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I know right? He's the one i'm drawing right now. I'm gunna have fun since I normally draw girls XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Nu! I dun wanna see your Brain Juice! XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay! >:D My hand hurts form so much Tablet @~@ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Chatz room. Join me nao >:3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What is uppies my Hedgie friend? [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'''Don't]] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'underestimate']] [[User Blog:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'me...']] 19:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ta-da >:D I shall make you something like this in the form of awesomeness, my good twin-kitty CX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 23:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I THINK I'VE FOUND KINOMNOMS! >;D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 00:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi? --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 12:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you changing ALL of your characters? --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 22:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I think most of your characters were fine the way they were! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 00:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC)